The appointment
by ilovecheese1
Summary: This is during My Brother's Keeper when Sam and Tucker viset DR. Spectra, i suck at summeries but it gets verry interesting and follows storyline of the episode. PLZ R


A/N : hello this is cheesy back from a year long break in FF writing. Good stuff bad stuff happened, got a GF and I love her endlessly all that jazz. Anyway this story is based on the "my brother's keeper" episode where Sam and Tucker have the appointment with DR. Spectra. Working on this on the side as of right now cus im writing a novel (not based on anything)! So il get a link up for that for all the fans :D. so without further ado, Sam Manson and Tucker Foaly in "The appointment!"

Disclaimer: Danny phantom and all associated characters are property of Nickelodeon studios, I claim no rights blah blah blah.

The appointment

"I hate my life…" Tucker said as he exited the office of Dr. Penelope Spectra, school counselor.

"I hate your life more…" Sam drudgingly said as she exited with him.

We all know how the rest of the story goes, but lets rewind about an hour.

"Ok, so let's get the plan down." Danny said as he smacked his hands down on the lunch table. "You're going because you want to know why your so dependent on technology." He commanded as he pointed at tucker. But a chuckle cracked the serious expression. "Which I wanna know too, I mean seriously how much stuff do you have on you right now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not much surprisingly, only my PDA, my GBA, and my phone; Oh but my pager and chargers are in my locker with my generator." Tucker pointed out as he pushed up his coke bottle glasses. Just looking at him would be forcing you to shout "NERD!"

"And I'm going because my 'outlook on the world' should be _improved_." Sam sarcastically announced.

"Ok good, and remember guys to look for any ghost signs." Danny again seriously said.

"Danny it's not like she's going to go intangible and walk through her desk." Sam mocked.

"Bertrend…" Dr Spectra called. "It seems we have 2 guests today, could you see to little Tucker?" She said as Bertrend exited his office with the classic blank expression on his face.

"Follow me, Mr. Foaly." Bertrend said during his smooth turnaround. Tucker followed cautiously into the office before the door closed silently behind him. Sam just stood with a curious look on her face, staring at the door, until Dr. Spectra tapped her on the shoulder saying "Well, what do we want to talk about today? You seem awfully…" she paused as she examined Sam in more detail. "sour."

But of course Dr. Spectra can make a witty comment on anything. So Sam just made the frown on her face deeper when she heard "But we can take that sour lemon and make some lemonade!"

"I just came… to see if you could help me with my outlook on life." Sam cringed as the words hollowly flowed forth from her mouth.

"Aw, sweetie, stop lying to me or else we cant get anything accomplished. I mean your look does need improvement, being unattractive and anti-social. But that's not the real reason you came to me today now is it?" Dr. Spectra said in that over-peppy tone. "Are you having any troubles with your homework? Having problems concentrating? Feeling down in the dumps?" Dr. Spectra kept spewing out possible problems with no visible effect. It continued on until "Boy troubles?"

"I- uh, I mean. No that's silly, Danny and I are just friends." Sam defended nervously.

"I never mentioned 'Danny'" Spectra said as she sat down in her desk, resting her head on her folded hands, giving Sam a sly grin. Sam blushed, her hands straight at her side. "Take a chair, seems I struck a soft spot on little miss toughie."

Sam awkwardly sat down, in the very chair that Danny sat in. her head slumped forward. "I… I guess I slipped on that one." Sam mumbled.

A hand rested on her shoulder, as Spectra absorbed the doubt resting in young Sam's heart. The slight imperfections of her skin disappeared, like polishing gold, making it just that much better. She finished her extraction before Sam's head came up and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"So it's your friend Danny?" Spectra asked. Sam blinked as she nodded, spilling the tear held within her eye. It crawled down her face, carrying black eyeliner makeup with it. "It's ok, cry it _all _out." She said as Sam quietly and blindly fed Spectra all the misery she could possibly hope for. "Can I guess at something? You don't know if he likes you back, do you?"

"It's like you know me!" Sam said as she hugged Spectra, softly crying. The expression on Spectra's face changed from sympathetic to a mixture of happiness and pure evil as she absorbed even more misery from the depressed teen.

Meanwhile…

"Ok, put your bag on the table please, and pull out everything." Bertrend said as he calmly took a seat on the large couch in the room. It was a small office, but it was quite furnished, with a padded armchair, Coffee table, couch, and shelf unit all within the ten by ten foot room. Tucker looked around a while before Bertrend's rough "Ahem" brought him back to himself.

"Uh, sure. Heh." He said cautiously as he placed his schoolbag on the table, and took a seat in the armchair before he started undoing the many zippers and buttons covering the bag. He pulled out his PDA, then a game boy advance, a math book, a binder, and a cell phone from a special pouch.

"Well, it seems you have more electronics than actual school material." Betrend said blandly as he picked up the math book. He held it out over the linoleum floor, and without a change in expression, dropped the book. It hit the floor making a large Slam!. and with the room being so small it reverberated so fast and so intensely that it seemed twice as loud.

"Um, won't Dr. Spectra bet worried if you keep making large sounds like that? I mean I don't want to disturb her." Tucker said nervously.

"Soundproof doors, specially installed." Bertrend said.

Sniff

"Well. Um… I use my PDA there" he paused, pointing, "as a calculator, and as a notepad so I don't use the books too much. And I proved it so it to Lancer, uh I mean Mr. Lancer, so it can't be confiscated unless it creates a distraction during class." Tucker explained.

"Well, it seems we have a know-it-all. Do you take pride in knowing all the rules, by memory." Bertrend Stated. It was not a question in any sense, just a blank statement.

"Um… well I do have the student handbook on my PDA." Tucker explained.

"Sounds kind of nerdy to me." Again there was no expression to his voice. Not a single hint of any person, just a stony expression that said stone cold things. "No offense, its good that you have extraordinary talent for knowing what others don't. its just that I don't really see you getting anywhere socially with this." He said as he held up Tucker's PDA. "I mean after all it's just an inanimate object. He moved his hand from above the table. Tucker's eyes followed intensely as his hand moved, and opened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

what will happen? Will tucker lose his PDA? Will Sam overcome her fears and suppressions of her feelings? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N I was originally planning on this to be short, but what the heck. Hope you guys like it so far cus its gonna get more interesting. Also I have been to a lot of therapists and councellors myself so I know how they think and act for the most part which Is why I wanted to do this. Ok so keep on reading! Review plz! TY!


End file.
